princetennisfandomcom-20200214-history
Tezuka Kunimitsu
Name: Tezuka Kunimitsu (手塚 国光) Birthday: 10/7 Height: 179cm Weight: 58kg Blood Type: O Shoes: MIZUNO (WAVE DUAL LITE<6KW93009>) Racket: MIZUNO (PRO LIGHT S90) Favourite Food: Grilled eel with special sauce over it Hobby: Mountain Climbing, Camping, Fishing, and Karate Favourite Subject: World History Favourite Colour: Green/Blue Preferred type: Earnest girls, someone that tries her best. (But it's acceptable if things don't work out sometimes.) Dominant Arm: Left Play Style: All-Rounder Level: National (Singles) Family: ' Grandfather: Kunikazu (72), Father: Kuniharu (48), Mother: Ayana (45) Father's occupation: Office worker (Trading) His Grandfather was policeman and now teaches karate '''Education: ' Elementary School: Seiharudai Daiichi Middle School: Seishun Gakuen Year 3 Class: 1 -12 Outside Tennis: Student Council President 'School Tennis: ' Year 1 (9/2006-3/2007): Seishun Gakuen Team Regular Year 2: Seishun Gakuen Team Vice Captain; Jr. Senbatsu Training Camp Invitee Year 3: Seishun Gakuen Team Captain (National Team Champion); U-17 Selection Camp '''First Appearance: Volume 1, Chapter 4 Mini-Bio : ' The man responsible for re-establishing Seigaku as a major player in the bid for the National title is the renowned 14-year-old Tezuka. However, the road at Seigaku has not always been as kind to Tezuka. During his first year at Seigaku, a senpai slammed a racket to his left elbow. Pain flared up a year later, forcing Tezuka to turn down an invitation to the Jr. Senbatsu Training Camp. Earlier this year, he was given a clean bill of health. Unfortunately, while playing against Atobe Keigo, Tezuka injured his shoulder and surrendered his once perfect record. Afterward, Tezuka temporarily relocated to Miyazaki, Kyuushuu for treatment at the Seishun University Hospital. A recovered Tezuka most recently returned to Tokyo, just in time for the Nationals. After graduating from middle school, Tezuka intends to pass the Seigaku torch to Echizen Ryoma and leave for Germany for the purpose of becoming a professional tennis player. '''Technique: ' 'Zeroshiki Drop Shot -' A drop shot in which the ball rolls away from the returner after landing. 'Tezuka Zone - '''All returns are drawn back to Tezuka. This is one technique that Muga no Kyouchi can't copy. '''Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami - '''One of Muga no Kyouchi's 3 doors. It spares the user the fatigue that results from using Muga no Kyouchi and allows the user to return shots with twice the power and spin. A requisite for this technique is the Tezuka Zone. For unknown reasons, it was sealed off for 3 years. '''Saikikanpatsu no Kiwami - '''One of Muga no Kyouchi's 3 doors and a singles-only technique. The user gains the ability to foresee the outcome of a point. '''Zeroshiki Serve - '''A serve in which the ball rolls away from the returner after landing. '''Tezuka Phantom - '''All returns go out of bounds. :'Teni Muhō No Kiwami (Pinnacle of Perfection) (Manga Only - New Prince of Tennis) :This is the ultimate door and final door of Muga no Kyōchi that Tezuka has opened (manga only). In the New Prince of Tennis Manga, Chapter 37 (Farewell Tezuka Kunimitsu), he uses the Teni Muhō No Kiwami (which is noticed by Seiichi Yukimura) against former Seigaku captain, Yūdai Yamato, in the U-17 Team Shuffle match. The theory behind the Teni Muhō No Kiwami, according to Inui, is that it can focus all of his energy into every part of his body, like a full-potential version of Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami. According to Nanjirō, however, there was no such thing as Teni Muhō to begin with. It was simply the feeling that one has when they first enjoy playing tennis. However, when people become too absorbed in winning and losing in tennis, they eventually forget that feeling. So far, only three characters in the Prince of Tennis series (including New Prince of Tennis) (Anime and Manga) have managed to achieve this state: Echizen Nanjirō, Echizen Ryoma and Kunimitsu Tezuka. Character Popularity Poll: Round 1: 5th (8721 Votes) Round 2: 4th (6864 Votes) Round 3: 4th (9578 Votes) Round 4: 4th (5089 Votes) 2008 U-17 Results: Day 2 : Win (7-0) : Kaidou Kaoru Official Record: Official Singles Results: 8/2008 : National Finals Singles 3 : Lose (5-7) : Sanada Genichirou 8/2008 : National Semi Finals Doubles 1* : Win (6-1) : Chitose Senri 8/2008 : National Quarter Finals Singles 2 : Win (7-6) : Kabaji Munehiro 8/2008 : National Round 2 Singles 1 : Win (6-4) : Kite Eishirou 7/2008 : Kantou Regional Round 1 Singles 1 : Lose (35-37) : Atobe Keigo 5/2008 : Tokyo Prefectural Round 3 Singles 1 : Win (6-0) : Sugimoto 7/2007 : Kantou Regional Semi Finals : Win : Rikkai OB 5/2007 : Tokyo Prefectural Finals : Win : Hyoutei Captain 5/2007 : Tokyo Prefectural Quarter Finals Singles 3 : Win : Sengoku Kiyosumi *Although on paper, it was a doubles match with Inui Sadaharu as Tezuka's partner and Zaizen Hikaru as Chitose's, it was a truly a singles match between Tezuka and Chitose. Seigaku Ranking Tournament (2008) June : Block A : Win (6-4) : Inui Sadaharu June : Block A : Win (6-1) : Momoshiro Takeshi June : Block A : Win (6-0) : Nagayama Michio June : Block A Win (6-0) : Fushimi Ayata June : Block A : Win (6-0) : Saeki Norifumi April : Block A : Win (6-1) : Oishi Shuuichirou Unofficial Singles Matches 8/2008 : Win (6-0) : Oishi Shuuichirou 8/2008 : Win : Momoshiro Takeshi 8/2008 : Win : Daimaru Daikichi 8/2008 : Lose : Unoki Junitsu 8/2008 : Lose (0-6) : Daimaru Daikichi 5/2008 : Win (6-0) : Momoshiro Takeshi 4/2008 : Win : Echizen Ryoma 2006 : Lose (0-6) : Fuji Shuusuke 2006 : Win : Takesue 2006 : Win (6-2) : Sugiyama 2006 : Win : Yamato Yuudai 2005 - Yukimura Seiichi 2005 : Win (6-0, 6-1) : Sanada Genichirou Category:Characters Category:3rd Year High School Students Category:Seigaku's Students Category:Seigaku's Mens Tennis Players Category:Seigaku's Tennis Players Category:3rd Year High School Students Category:Seigaku's Students Category:Seigaku's Mens Tennis Players Category:Seigaku's Tennis Players